


I want to see you happy.

by yurururu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurururu/pseuds/yurururu
Summary: Филза учит Техно плести веночек.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	I want to see you happy.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just add it bcs dont want to lose it k?

\- Затем к полученному букету нужно добавить еще один бутон, а его стебель оплести вокруг стеблей уже имеющихся цветов, - мягко проговорил Фил, повторяя сказанные им слова на цветках, которые он сорвал. 

Техно внимательно всматривался в каждое движение Филза. Не только потому, что ему интересно плетение венков из цветов, но и потому, что голос блондина звучал расслабленно, спокойно и гладко, словно подобная деятельность действительно приносила ему удовольствие. 

\- Кстати, бутоны нужно располагать очень плотно, чтобы венок смотрелся густым, и в нем не было просветов!  
\- И для чего вся эта морока? 

Филза осторожно снял корону с головы Блэйда, уложил на его макушке только что сплетенный им венок и легонько чмокнул в лоб.  
\- Тебе действительно идёт, Техно! В веночках нет особого смысла, но нужен ли он, когда подобное просто доставляет удовольствие? К тому же, результат тоже выходит красивым!

Техно лишь немного потупил, всматриваясь в легко колыхающиеся цветочки под ним. Он мысленно сравнивал жестокие кровопролития и спокойное плетение венков в поле цветов; крики невинных, умирающих людей и спокойный лепет Филза, разбавленный весенним ветерком; нескончаемый ропот и шуршание листвы; серое, непросветное небо и чистое, звёздное полотно.

\- Может быть, ты действительно прав...  
\- Хе-хе, конечно же прав! Подобные мелочи в самом деле могут сделать людей счастливыми.

Блэйд молча снял со своей головы венок и надел на макушку Филза.  
\- Хей, что ты делаешь? Я же плел его для тебя.  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым.


End file.
